


Scars

by catboyzanee (SLUSH_IE)



Category: mystreet
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Haha Zane is cheesy ewww, Hurt/Comfort, I FINALLY WRITE MORE THAN 600 WORDS WOO HOOO, Post when angels fall, Timeskip, Trauma, zane is a good boyfriend, zane says i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/catboyzanee
Summary: The gang go to the lake a year after the events of When Angels Fall, but Kawaii~Chan is feeling insecure.
Relationships: Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave
Kudos: 34





	Scars

Her scar was still there.

It had been a year. Everything was perfect. She still lived with Katelyn. Zane, Garroth, and Laurence lived in the house across the street. Aphmau and Aaron lived next door. It was like normal times.

But her scar...

Everyone from the incident had some sort of scar, and she knew she shouldn't have made a big deal about it, but she felt so awkward with it. Garroth had apologized to her so many times, and she forgave him.

But the scar was still there.

It was summertime again. Nana was curled up in her bed, her tail almost touching the floor. Her annoying alarm clock went off, and she reached over to smack it. Right, they were going to the lake. It was a few hours away, and they wanted to get there before it got too hot. She sat up in bed and stretched her arms and tail. She sighed and got ready for the day.

As she got dressed, she couldn't help but stare at her body in the mirror. She had always been a bit chubby considering all the sweets she baked, and luckily she loved her body. Each freckle and each mole, she thought she was pretty. But the scar was such an eyesore. It slashed down her torso, all the way to her thighs. Her shoulders tensed as she ran her fingers along the lines, and shivered as the feeling of goosebumps shocked her body.

"Kawaii~Chan? Come on, I need to get ready," Katelyn yelled from outside the restroom. Nana snapped out of her daze and quickly pulled on a loose t-shirt and shorts.

"Sorry!" She ran out of the room, leaving Katelyn by herself. Nana rushed downstairs to the living room as the doorbell rang. She opened the door to reveal a fair-skinned, dark clothed man with dark circles under his eyes (or rather, his eye, considering his left was covered with his jet-black hair). "Zane, you're here!"

He cleared his throat, "Yeah. Are you two ready yet? We're leaving in an hour."

Nana nodded, "Katelyn's upstairs; she'll be ready soon."

"Alright, good. You're going to be riding with Aph, Aaron, and Lucinda, right? And you have sunscreen? And the umbre-"

"Yes, Zane! Jeez, you really wanna make sure this is perfect," Nana giggled and pulled Zane inside the house.

He chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah, it's just..." he sat on the couch next to the pink-haired woman, "I guess I'm kinda scared it's going to go horribly wrong again. It's stupid."

She frowned. Of course he was worried about that. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if each and every one of them were worried about it. The last time any of them went on a vacation, it had turned out horrific. It took a lot of effort to get those memories out of their minds. "Hey, it's okay," she rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm still kinda worried about that too."

"I can't imagine what Aphmau is thinking..."

She nodded. They sat in silence for a while, and it wasn't until many minutes later that Nana shot up in a panic. "I forgot to bake the cupcakes!"

She was about to run to the kitchen, but Zane grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, "Don't worry about it. They won't be done in time anyway."

Her ears twitched and she sighed, "Yeah, you're right. But when we get back, I'll make a special batch just for you," she sat back down and smiled at him.

Zane tried to hold back a flustered blush but failed. Nana could easily see the redness of his cheeks even with his mask covering most of his face. He gave in under her stare and pulled his mask down, revealing his freckled cheeks that he often tried so hard to hide. She placed a soft hand on his cheek and pressed her lips against his. It wasn't often that they kissed, but when they did, it felt like heaven. Zane smiled widely and tilted his head into the kiss.

"Oh come on, not again, Kawaii~Chan!" A stern voice made the couple jump. They looked to their side and, low and behold, Katelyn stood there with her hands on her hips. "Look, if you're gonna get all smoochy with your boyfriend in our house, at least do it in your room."

"K-Katelyn~Sama! I didn't know you were done..."

"Yes, I am. Also, there are hairballs in the sink again. It's your turn to clean it out," Katelyn left to brush her bright blue hair, the two lovers embarrassed out their minds.

* * *

Nana stepped outside the car, putting on her floppy white sun hat. She was still in her t-shirt and shorts and hadn't even bothered to put on her swimsuit yet. As the others arrived, Nana, Katelyn, and Lucinda went to scope out the best location, leaving Aphmau and Aaron to have some time to themselves. Nana had progressively gotten better at letting those two have privacy and space. It was embarrassing to think about how she had acted all those years ago when she first moved in with Aphmau. She laughed to herself at the old memory.

"Bah! Lucinda!" Katelyn laughed as the witch splashed her with water in the lake. The two proceeded the have a hilarious water fight, and Garroth clearly wanted to join. He ran into the water, his ears and tail nearly popping out. He belly-flopped onto the surface, groaning in pain.

Nana smiled and sat down, setting up the umbrella and towels. It wasn't exactly the beach, per se, but it was as close as they were going to get in Phoenix Drop.

Zane walked down the path, being careful to not stay in the sun for too long. He groaned. His dark shirt and swim trunks were no match for the hot summer sun, and he was already burning up. He spotted Nana's umbrella and smiled. At least she was here.

"Hey." Her ears perked up at the sound of his deep voice and she turned to him, giving him a fond smile. He lied down on one of the towels and put an arm across his face to block the bright sun, "Aren't you going to go swim?"

"Um..." she thought for a moment, "...maybe. I don't know."

Zane furrowed his eyebrows. What did she mean _maybe_? 

Her thoughts circled back to the ones from that morning—the scar. If she changed into her swimsuit, it would be out in the open for everyone to see. She huffed, knowing everyone's wounds would be showing, but they didn't care. None of them did (at least, that's what she thought). All of them had gone through so much worse than her. It was nothing compared to just a slash across the chest.

"Nana?"

She looked up at Zane. He was now sitting up and had taken off his mask. He had a concerned look on his face, as if he knew something was wrong. And he probably did. He always knew. Her demeanor changed drastically between her happy moments and her sad moments. He inched his hand closed to hers, and softly leaned against her. "What's wrong?"

"I just..." she paused to gather her thoughts. Her tail curled around Zane as she pressed a hand to her stomach. She slowly lifts her shirt to reveal the markings, but she quickly put it back down again. "I don't like showing it."

"Oh...Nana," he wrapped his arms around her as she blinked back tears. "Nana, you're beautiful. You know that, right? And I...love you, and I don't care if you have any imperfections because, well, you'll always be perfect either way."

She laughed a little and sniffed, "When did you become so cheesy?"

He laughed as well, "I can be cheesy when I want to. I just don't like to that much." They let go of each other and moved apart. "Look, you don't have to go swimming today. Nobody's going to force you. I just want to let you know that I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhh I love them sm,,


End file.
